percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Back to Normal-ish
Collision of Two Worlds Chapter 1: Back to Normal-ish Skulduggery POV Skulduggery walked into the Conference Room of the Elders where China sat at the head of the table, the newly elected Grand Mage. Also present at the table was Saracen Rue, Dexter Vex, Gracious O'Callahan, Donegan Bane, Fletcher Renn, Myosotis Terra and Robert Crasis. "What is he doing here?" Skulduggery asked, taking a seat between Dexter Vex and China, pointing at Crasis. "Crasis is an informant of mine. Adept. And he is going a member of my council. Not that any of you weren't thought of, but you are all too valuable to be pushed behind a desk" China said with a faint smile. Donegan and Gracious making a slight whimper as she did. China Sorrows is a collector of magical objects and books, the rarer the better. She is a powerful adept sorceror, being able to make almost any person, regardless of the gender, fal hopelessly in love with her. As was evident with Donegan and Gracious. "So what has been going on here?" Vex asked aloud. "After everything that happened in Roarhaven, we buried all the bodies of our allies and our enemies. Charivari's body was burnt. The other warlocks were sent back to wherever they came from. We had Cleavers make checkpoints to make sure they lefts our country or headed to the Midlands where they would remain undisturbed" China said and continued "I have been waiting for all of you to get here before I announced that we have officially ended the war with the Supreme Council. Palavar Graves, Zafira Kerias, Mandat, Kribu and Dragunov reached out to us for a peace offering. I accepted the terms. Ireland's slate has been wiped clean and we can start fresh. But seeing as we have been the centre of the resistance during the war, and our very own Elders had the hidden agenda, I have taken upon myself the duty of restoring the Sanctuaries of our friends around the world" China said and Donegan raised a hand. "How are you going to restore the Sanctuaries?" Donegan asked and China smiled. "So glad you asked, Mr. Bane. I will be helping the process of electing new Elders and Grand Mages around the world. And if you'll have me. I will need your help too" China said nicely. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Which brings me to my first appointment. Both myself, my Elders and the members of the Australian Magical Community agree that Saracen Rue be made Grand Mage of the Australian Sanctuary" China said. Saracen went pale in the face. "For real? I would LOVE to be the Grand Mage. And I promise, I will not end up like Ravel. China. Thank you for this promotion!" he said and giggled to himself and she replied "You're welcome, Grand Mage Rue" and everyone gave him a small cheer. "Skulduggery" she said and Skulduggery looked to her. "Don't be scared, you're not being made a Grand Mage. But Zafira Kerias, the American Grand Mage requests your expertise in her Sanctuary for the time being" she said. "What about Darquesse? She's still out there" Skulduggery pointed out. "Fair point. But I will have reliable forces here to keep her entertained until you return, if she strikes" China said with a smile and Skulduggery nodded. "Now. I need to run something past all of you" China said and her voice became serious. "Myself, Graves, Mandat and Dragunov have appointed Frightening Jones the Grand Mage of Africa, wisely. But he needs Elders. My first thought was to send over The Monster Hunters, but they are an asset to us. But then I came to a realisation. How about we send over Thurid Guild to assist Mr. Jones?" China said. "Can we be sure he can be trusted now?" Vex said, alertedly. "We can't be One-Hundered percent sure he won't try something. That is why we will be sending Kallista Pendragon to go with him. Kallista is an adept with super heightened senses. She can track Guild. Skulduggery, after the meeting, can you fetch him for us?" She asked. "Yep. Can I beat him a little?" he asked. "No" she replied. "What if I make it accidental?" Skulduggery asked. "No, Skulduggery. Just escort him to Mr. Renn, who will transport him to Mr. Jones" China stated. "What about the rest of the Sanctuaries?" Vex asked China who looked at her list. "The Iceland Sanctuary has taken on Minneal Fortras as their Grand Mage. Fortras is a good sorceror with Elemental abilities. Graves has sent over Jasper Grasstone, the Adept Fire Thrower. And I have sent over Flaring." China said, everyone in agreement. She also made a fine point "Since the attack on Roarhaven, the Necromancers have since given us their blessing to help us, thanks to Soloman Wreath" she continued. "What made him do that?" Saracen asked. "He heard what happened with the Warlocks and he heard what happened in Africa with the Brides of Blood Tears, so they insisted on helping considering... Valkyrie was a necro user" she said softly and coughed. "Anyway. Romania was only too happy and appointed Nathanial Quiver as their Grand Mage..." The conversation went on for a good hour. China had done a great deal of work so far. She dealt with Three Cradles of magic, Africa, Ireland and Australia. She has helped out Germany, Romania, Iceland, Syria, Pakistan, Chile, Norway and Latvia with their leadership issues. And now Saracen Rue, the wisest man of the Dead Men was a Grand Mage. Skulduggery left the Conference Room and was accompanied by Dexter Vex and Staven Weeper to the holding cells. Rue stayed with China to discuss "Grand Mage matters" with her Elders. The Monster Hunters went with Fletcher on "an adventure". They made their way to the holding cells, passing Erskine Ravel's cell. Dexter Vex glared heavily at him and flipped him off as he walked. They walked past Sabine, who was passed over by the British Sanctuary for treason and tresspassing. The came to the middle of the holding cell and looked upon the focused face of Thurid Guild. He looked up at Skulduggery and a saracastic smile sprawled across his face "Why Skulduggery, Mr. Vex. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said and looked them both over. "You've... been given a job, Thurid. By Grand Mage Sorrows" Dexter said to the unstable mage. "Grand Mage Sorrows?! Last I heard your fellow Dead Man was Grand Mage. What went wrong? Ghastly dethrone him?" Thurid asked, genuinely not knowing the situation. Dexter looked at him and showed him a muted video recording of what happened. Erskine setting Anton Shudder up to be killed and murdering Ghastly. "Oh... my" Thurid said and continued "You know I never liked the Dead Men, but Ghastly was a good soul, behind the rugged scarred look. I was always hoping he'd become an Elder. But once I heard Mist's name. I figured... she'd do something. Anyway. What job does Grand Mage... Sorrows... want me to do?" Thurid said and fixed his shirt and laced his shoes. "You, Mr. Guild, are being sent to Africa. It is in all our best interest. You have served your term as Grand Mage before you decided to be malicious with your power. But... you're probably the only man with expertise to get the job done. You've been elected an Elder in Frigtening Jones' new Sanctuary" Dexter explained. "Me as Elder? I thought I would be just quietly pushed back into society, not such a priviledge. I will accept. Let me get ready" He said. It took him a few moments. Skulduggery got impatient and started poking fun at a small wall-walking adept woman. One of Tanith's first prisoners to be caught. Following the events of Melancholia St. Clair, the protogee of the Necromancy Temple, attempting to BE Darquesse. Skulduggery trusted Dr. Nye, in Skulduggery's opinion, the second best Physician he knew, Dr. Synecdoche, the hardest working Medical officer the Sanctuary has, Deacon Maybury (Sensitive with the ability to psychically change peoples personality) and Geoffrey Scrutinous (Sensitive with the power of persuasion). The four have been working on a way to harness the energy of personality change and habit reconstruction and to use it on cell mates in the Holding Cells. So far, it has worked successfully. Vaurien Scapegrace being a shining example when he was placed in the body of a female. Guild was released from his cell and was accompanied to the office of China Sorrows, followed by 3 cleavers. China was chatting with Fletcher about future mission she will request of him to perform. "...in Mexico, Fletcher" China finished as the door opened and stood, arms open. Her body fit snug in a figure-hugging dress. "Thurid. Pleased to see you again" "Grand Mage Sorrows, I thank you for placing me as Elder of the African Sactuary and I do wish to give myself a better name, considering my actions" Thurid said and Fletcher walked over to him. "All forgotten, Thurid. I know how hard it is to shake a bad reputation" China said with a kind smile. Thurid nodded and Fletcher teleported out. Moments later, Fletcher popped back in. "Off to America I go" Skulduggery said "So, what are you going to do for a lead detective whilst I'm gone" he asked China who looked at Dexter. "Fine choice. Dexter. Keep me posted on Darquesse. She's not likely going to stay hidden forever" Skulduggery said and teleported out. Whisping through the air and over the Atlantic. The opened a room in a penthouse building, his temporary home, in New York City. "Keep in touch" Fletcher said. "Maybe, but probably not" Skulduggery said. Fletcher nodded and popped out. Percy's POV Percy capped his sword as he walked through the streets of New York, Annabeth, Nico and Hazel in tow. The people of New York, oblivious to their armour padding and sheathed weapons. Hazel brushed her hair from her face, Nico shuffled in his satchel and Annabeth looked through a book, dodging inbetween commuters with precise accuracy. They were on a secret mission cast by Hecate. She detected a massive surge in magic, obvious magic, in New York City. So much so that it began to threaten the hidden lives of the Greek Deities, living above the skyline of New York City. "We really should have brought a child of Hecate with us..." Percy said as he pushed through a group of tourists. "Well, we were rushed out of Camp by Hecate, what more can we do?" Hazel replied and said "Hecate, when I was preparing for my fight against Pasiphae, she helped equip me with certain magic detecting abilities. Just let me try it out. It's better than you idea, Percy, bashing some monsters for answers" She said and Annabeth nodded in agreement, still flicking through her book. "Fine. We can try it. Annabeth, you find anything?" Percy said as they came to a café and sat outside. "I came across this rare form of location magic called "Scrying", all Hazel needs to do is close her eyes and try and locate any form of magical activity in the city" Annabeth said and looked to Hazel "Try it out" Hazel closed her eyes tight and put her hands on her head to help her keep her head balanced. She muttered something and sat back. "I see... some activity. People who look like extras out of Harry Potter" Hazel said, her eyebrows arching. "They definitely have a supernatural aura around them. Nothing like a demigod aura, but still supernatural" Hazel said. "Where are they going?" Nico asked and leaned closer. "They're entering the... Brill Building on Broadway and 49th" She said and opened her eyes "We should go and check it out, no?" she asked. "I think we should. Hecate sent us on this mission. We should follow it through. Find out what we can" Nico said and looked to Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth nodded in agreement, but Percy's attention was elsewhere. "Percy, you okay?" Annabeth asked and looked at him. "Guys. We're going to get up and head down the street. Turn when I say so, okay?" he said and they seemed to get a little spooked but they complied. Percy and the others began walking down the street, Percy using his sunglasses to peer behind him. They quickened the pace a small bit until they came to a little alleyed crossroads. "Down here" Percy said and began walking down a little alley. The walked a little bit and hid behind a dumpster. Percy heard rustling noise coming down the the alley and used Annabeth's dagger to peak around the corner. "On the count of three. We jump out" Percy said. "3.2.1" He said and they jumped out. A woman was standing in the middle of the alley with a ball of fire in her hand. "What are you following us for?" Percy asked as they all took position #27 battle stance. "Are you rogue sorcerors?" She asked and held the fireball a little higher. "Whoa, lady. Are you a daughter of Hephaestus or something?" Hazel asked and put her own hands up to calm the lady down. "Hephaestus? What is that? No. I'm Chastity Brookhaven, detective in the New York Branch of the American Sanctuary. If you are the rogue mages we are looking for, you are under arrest for the murder of former Grand Mage, Renato Bisahalani" She stated and took a step closer. "Whoa, Ms Brookhaven. We're not "mages", what the hell is a mage? What makes you think we are one?" Annabeth said and Chastity stood still. "I bugged your cafe conversation. That little lady over there was using Sensitive powers" Chastity stated. "Sensitive? No. I was locating some sort of Magic surge! What's going on here? WHAT are you?" Hazel shouted. "I'm a sorceror of the American Sanctuary. What are you then if you are not sorcerors?" Chastity asked, concern overpowering her voice. "Demigods. Put down that fireball before I do" Percy said, Chastity looked and extinguished her fireball. "We will talk to you, seeing as you're probably the lead we're looking for. But swear to us that you aren't a monster or have an alternative motive to kill us, on the River Styx" Percy said and stared the lady down. "I swear" she said, holding her hands up. "On the River Styx" Annebeth butted in. "I swear on the River Styx?" Chastity said and looked a bit confused. They walked out to the street and went to a little park picnic table. They sat there for 20 minutes discussing what they were and where they come from. "That's what I told you Annabeth. I told you there was something going on!" Percy said and Chastity nodded. "We're just out of a very nasty war. Warlocks, monsters and mages everywhere. Ireland was a hot zone for a majority of it" Chastity added. "Ireland? But a country that size couldn't be that much trouble, can it not?" Annabeth asked. "Ireland? Annabeth, it's one of the Three Cradles of Magic in the world. Ireland is in turn, one of the most deadliest countries" Chastity said and Annabeth became more and more fascinated. "If you like, today we are holding elections for the new Council of Elders. I can bring you guys along, if the Gods don't mind" She said cautiously. "It was a god who sent us here. So, we're fine. Let's get a cab" Nico said. - They arrived at the Brill Building on Broadway. Percy thought it was a bit strange to keep a "Council of Elders" in an office block -WIP Category:Ersason219 Category:Crossovers